Portal crossing
by loudwriter
Summary: One Saturday morning Tails made a portal causing the Ice King to come into his dimension. Then the Ice King and Dr. Eggman team up. Finn, Jake, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails team up to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**So the characters can do what they do in this story, I have changed their ages. Sonic:21, Shadow:21, Silver:22, Knuckles:25, Tails:18,**** EggMan:57, Finn:18, Jake 23, and Iceking:56. Now lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails all live under one roof. Shadow is working out while listening to_ Time of Dying_ by _Three Days Grace. _Silver is preparing to go with Blaze, and Tails is playing video games with Sonic. Then a loud Knock at the door ruined their usual Saturday morning. "Who is it?" Shadow yelled.

This made everyone stop what they were doing. "Guys, it's me Knuckles."

Silver then opened the door with his psychokinesis. "Thanks guys" Knuckles said gratefully

"What's up Knuckles?" Tails asked

"I need some beer."

"It's in the fridge" Sonic said

"Can I have some?" Tails asked sonic

"No you can't, your too young." Sonic answers. Then Sonic put his hand on Tails' head, and ruffles Tails' fur. "Get off!" Tails yelled frustrated. Then he takes Sonic's hand off his head and storms off to his room. "Sonic, you know he hates that." Silver says

"Who cares?" Shadow says

"Yeah, lets open some cold ones" Knuckles says

"Might as well" Sonic says "You in Silver?"

"I guess"

* * *

Meanwhile

"It's not fair! I have the right to vote but not drink till they're magical creatures everywhere!" Tails yells

In a way to get rid of his anger, the fox starts building a portal. He works hard. Oil strains are on the carpet and there's crews and nails everywhere. Thirty minutes later, the two tailed fox put the finishing touches on the portal.

"Finally!" the orange fox sighed.

He went back outside to see the four friends passed out on the couch.

* * *

Tails didn't know but when he left the portal glowed, and let out an evil from another dimension. A ruler of ice and snow. He was the Ice king. The Ice king found an open window in tails room and flew out. Not knowing were he was going and he bumped into Dr. Eggman. "Hello" Dr. Eggman said

"Hi. Say are you evil?" Ice King asked

"Why, yes I am" Eggman answered

"That is great! Do you think you can help me capture princesses?" Ice King questioned

"Capturing princesses? Mmm...Yes that is a brilliant idea! After capturing the princesses we tell their parents we will kill them unless they give the thrown to us! This is perfect!"Eggman exclaimed

"That's a totally math idea. Lets team up! It's time to capture some princesses."Ice King said joyfully

Then they both have a long evil laugh.

* * *

Three days later

The sonic crew were on the couch watching the news. "This just in" the news reporter says "Dr. Eggman and his new team mate from another dimension are sealing princesses. Now back to you Tom."

Sonic turns off the T.V. "What?" all except Tails yells

"Tails why are you not surprised?" Shadow questions

"Well.." Tails say hesitantly

"Out with it Tails" Sonic says impatiently

"I...I was,"

"Come on Tails," Silver says

"Let me punch it out of him!" Knuckles says

" Shut up all of you and let the man talk." Shadow says

"Well...when I stormed off to my room three days ago a made a portal. Dr. Eggman's friend must of came out of it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the land of Ooo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we in Ice King's castle again? It smells in here." Jake says disgusted

"Pb said we had to see where the Ice King is. He has been gone for two days." Finn says as he's looking through a pile of filthy clothes. The two look around everywhere for ten minutes pretending to be ninjas. "Dude what if the Ice King Went through a portal and went to another dimension!" Jake says excitedly as he is looking behind Ice King's chair.

"That's crazy talk dog. Ice King is completely brainless." Finn relies looking behind Ice King's drum kit.

"Then why is there a portal here!" the dog squeals

"No way!" Finn says . Then he jumps behind Ice king's chair next to Jake. "Oh my glob, oh my glob, oh my glob!" Finn yell three times fast.

"Bro lets jump in!" Jake says

"We have nothing else to do!" Finn says

Then the two friends jump through the portal. Their molecules separated then came back together over 200 times. Then the two, luckily in one piece, ened up in a bedroom.

"Whoa. where are we?" Jake says

"I don't know" Finn answers

The two start looking around the room. "It looks like we're in some kind of bedroom." Jake observes

"Who the heck are you?" a orange two tail fox yelled when he came in the room

"I'm Finn, and this is Jake."

"Hey oh!"Jake says "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Tails!"

"Tails are you talking to yourself again?" Silver asked has he came in the room "What in the world?"he yelled as he saw the two adventures "Who are they Tails?"

"I think they came from the world Dr. Eggman's friend came from" Tails says

"Who's Dr. Eggman ?" Jake asked

"And who's his friend?" Finn asked

"Dr. Eggman is a villain and we don't now the name of his friend." Silver answered

"Here's a picture of him" Tails says holding up a picture to the two adventurers

"The Ice King!" Finn and Jake say

"The Ice King?" Tails and Silver ask

"The Ice King is a evil guy who loves to capture princesses." Finn says

"Yeah" Jake starts " We always stop him of his crimes. His only powers are making ice and snow"

"So, you two are good guys?" Silver questions

"Yup!" Finn and Jake say

"This is great we can all defeat Dr. Eggman and Ice King!" Silver says excitedly. Then Silver looked at the clock it was 3:00pm. "I know it's early but you guys want to come to the living room to have some beer. To celebrate are team to kick evil behinds!"

"Sure I will have some! Finn is 18 so he can't drink" Jake says

Then Silver and Jake leave to the living room with the rest of the boys. Tails opens up his mini fridge and hand Finn a soda.

* * *

Two hour later

Everyone is on the couch, watching a movie.

The movie actor says "Tomorrow we fight!"

All the guys look at each other. They we're all thinking the same thing.

"Yeah!" They all says at the same time. Then they all high five. For tomorrow they fight and fight they shall.


End file.
